1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearing apparel for nursing mothers and, more particularly, to protective coverings to prevent clothes from being soiled during the process of nursing an infant. Specifically, the present invention relates to an improved combination overwear protective garment for nursing mothers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the process of breast feeding or nursing an infant, it is unfortunately common that the infants frequently drool, burp or regurgitate when being held by the nursing mother. Articles designed to prevent the soiling of clothes when an infant is held during nursing are well known in the art. These devices frequently consist of a cloth, dishrag or cloth diaper being placed over a mother's shoulder or lap while holding and nursing the infant. The primary function of these articles is to prevent the soiling of the adult's clothes and skin when an infant regurgitates, drools or burps. Examples of such bib-like devices include those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,857,599, 4,697,287 and 5,459,877. Notwithstanding their common uses, these bib-like devices do have certain limitations. Often, the contents of the infant's mouth will not be entirely retained by the dishrag or diaper, thus soiling nearby clothes. Moreover, these types of devices do not cover the entire front torso of the nursing mother thereby leaving large portions of the nursing mother's clothing unprotected should the child spit-up or drool without warning.
To overcome the limitations of these bib-like devices, an alternate solution has been posed in the prior art wherein entire gowns are provided for the nursing mother to wear. Examples of such garments are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,458,365 and 5,611,086. Unfortunately, these devices are intended to generally cover the entire body of the nursing mother, not just the front of her torso which is the area requiring protection. Thus, unnecessary cloth material is used in these devices. Moreover, some may even require that the nursing mother disrobe before putting on the garment. Consequently, these particular devices are far more complicated to use as well as being complicated in structure to permit access for the baby to the breast of the nursing mother.
Another one of the unavoidable consequences of pregnancy, childbirth and breast-feeding is postpartum breast engorgement and enlargement as well as breast tenderness from feeding. Women suffering from such conditions experience significant pain and discomfort of the breasts. For women who choose not to breast feed, lactation suppressants can be used to prevent engorgement and, consequently, concomitant discomfort. However, many women choose not to take pharmaceutical drugs to address this problem. Moreover, women who are nursing simply cannot utilize such drugs since this would be counterproductive to nursing. Consequently, doctors generally recommend the use of thermal compresses, such as ice or heat packs. Unfortunately, the use and positioning of such thermal compresses or packs may be difficult or inappropriate under certain circumstances and situations. While bra structures have been designed to accommodate this problem as well as leakage, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,989,382 and 5,839,942, these structures do not address the clothing soiling problem resulting from infant nursing previously discussed.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide an improved device which is designed to protect the front of the outer clothing of a nursing mother without their having to remove their clothing and which is easy to put on and take off. Moreover, there remains a need for such a device which also addresses the problem of breast engorgement and sensitivity resulting from childbirth and breast-feeding.